


Piece Of Heaven

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: I have known no peace since I watched episode 20, M/M, and i needed to write this, first time fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: Sometimes the impossible becomes possible, and life gives you a second chance.
Relationships: Godai Yuusuke/Ichijou Kaoru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Piece Of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> *Spoilers for episodes 18 and 19 of Kuuga!*
> 
> I barely made it through watching episode 20 because I had climbed aboard the "OH MY GOD THEY DEFINITELY BANGED BETWEEN EPISODES 19 AND 20" bandwagon. They just started acting so differently around one another, so much more comfortable with each other, and I needed to write this to fill in the gap between 19 and 20.

It had been unexpected, yet at the same time unsurprising, when Kuuga showed up out of seemingly thin air to take on Unidentified Lifeform 26. And, once he had emerged victorious, Ichijou had needed to turn away from Godai’s smiling face and his usual thumbs-up, because he felt that if he did not, he would wind up embarrassing himself greatly by embracing Godai. Or, even worse, giving in to the tears that had threatened to spill just from the absolute _relief_ of seeing him alive and well. That terrible feeling he’d felt in the pit of his stomach when Tsubaki had called and told him that Godai had died, the way everything around him had seemed to fade into nothingness, the desire he’d had to scream and curse the unfairness of it all.

Godai didn’t need to know about any of that. Things could surely continue as they had been, now that he was back.

Or so Ichijou had thought, until Godai had followed him back to his patrol car and sheepishly asked him for a ride back to the restaurant, or wherever his motorcycle had been taken after things had happened. When asked how he’d gotten to this location in the first place, Godai had simply shrugged. 

Nothing seemed to make much sense today, Ichijou thought absently, so he’d simply nodded.

But now, being in such close quarters with Godai…it was distracting, to say the least. The way he fidgeted, his seemingly endless chatter, the smile he directed at Ichijou more than once, the familiar scent that was simply _Godai_.

Suddenly, all Ichijou could think of was kissing him, and he felt as though he couldn’t breathe.

He abruptly pulled the car off the road, thankful that it was a quiet area and no one had been disturbed by his sudden decision, and once it had come to a complete stop, he all but leapt out of the vehicle, drawing in great lungfuls of air as though he simply could not get enough of it.

“Ichijou-san? Ichijou-san, are you all right?”

_Don’t get out of the car, Godai. If you give me that worried look of yours, I won’t be able to stay strong..!_

Godai, of course, got out of the car, going to Ichijou’s side in concern. Was he all right? Was he in shock, seeing him so suddenly like this? Surely he was—after all, how many people simply got back up after they’d died? “You look a little pale…do you need me to call someone? Maybe you should sit down…there's probably a vending machine around somewhere, right? I'll get you something cold to drink...”

Godai trailed off as one of Ichijou’s hands moved up, cupping his face with a tenderness he never would have expected from him, before he was leaning forward to press their lips together. 

Ichijou-san was…kissing him?

A soft sound of surprise came from Godai, and Ichijou drew back abruptly, feeling his face flush in embarrassment. This was all so much, and now he’d gone and made things uncomfortable between himself and Godai, hadn’t he? “I’m sorry, I didn’t…”

Then Godai’s fingers were closing around his collar of his coat, gently tugging him back in until their lips met once again. And this time, it was no hesitant kiss; Godai’s tongue ran insistently over Ichijou’s lips, and he parted them immediately, feeling dizzy as Godai deepened the kiss, one hand moving up to Ichijou’s face, the other continuing upward to delve into his hair, pressing his fingers against the back of his head as if to bring him closer. Ichijou found himself stumbling back against the side of the car, and Godai followed, their bodies unexpectedly pressing together. Ichijou’s arm shot out when it felt as though Godai would move away, and he wrapped his arm around his waist, hand pressing against the small of his back to keep him close.

When they finally parted, Godai immediately spoke. “Is this something you want, Ichijou-san?”

Ichijou didn’t waste any time in nodding. God, _did_ he! It felt as though his entire body was thrumming with desire; he couldn’t remember ever feeling this strongly about anyone before.

“Your place?” Godai continued, and when Ichijou nodded once again, he grinned. “Great. We should probably make a stop first, though.”

*

Ichijou had been thankful that Godai had volunteered to go into the store to buy…well…the items they’d need if they were going to continue once they were behind locked doors. Ichijou would have been useless at the task; he would have gone red in the face like a teenager, and then, most likely, he would have run into someone he knew, who would have taken one look at his purchases and decided that they were for the ‘girlfriend’ that everyone kept thinking he had.

When Godai returned to the car, shopping bag clutched in his hand and an adorably shy smile on his lips, Ichijou knew he was hopelessly lost.

Or rather, he had _been_ hopelessly lost since the moment he’d first crossed paths with Godai Yusuke.

“I got a _big_ box,” Godai said, his voice low and teasing, and Ichijou could feel his face growing hot.

God…they were really going to do this, weren’t they? 

Ichijou couldn’t help the thoughts that ran furiously through his mind on the short drive to his apartment. What if Godai was disappointed? Ichijou knew he was inexperienced, embarrassingly so; he’d kissed a girl once when he was maybe 12 years old, and it hadn’t struck him as anything he particularly wanted to do again. So he hadn’t. He’d been far too busy with his studies, anyway, and not having the added distraction of dating was perfect.

When he pulled into his parking space, Godai reached over, his hand resting on Ichijou’s for just a moment. “You’re absolutely sure you want to do this?”

“Don’t _you_?” Ichijou couldn’t help but ask, suddenly feeling apprehensive.

Godai nodded. “Of course I do. I’m just making sure…because once we’re alone, I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop.”

Ichijou felt his cheeks—and other parts of his anatomy—warming up, just from the simple thought of being desired that fiercely. 

Pushing all of his thoughts and emotions down, Ichijou exited the car, and Godai followed him up the stairs, where Ichijou unlocked the door furthest down, and they stepped inside, taking their shoes off before heading into the small living room.

It was…a fairly impersonal home, Godai thought to himself. It was small, clean, minimal furniture, but not much in the way of personal items. It seemed so lonely.

This was how Ichijou-san had been living for all this time, Godai realized, watching Ichijou shrug off his suit jacket, before reaching out to run his fingers along his arm. Ever since they’d met, he’d seemed so guarded, as if he were afraid to let anyone get too close. But then, little by little, he’d allowed Godai in, and they were able to work with a comfortable rhythm. And now…he looked as if he were afraid that Godai were going to disappear again.

“I’m not going anywhere, Ichijou-san,” Godai promised, before leaning in to capture his lips once again.

This time, Godai’s kisses were slow and thorough, yet Ichijou still felt as though his legs would give out. Being treated this way, as if he were something precious and desired…it was so new to him. And when he realized just how close he’d come to losing Godai forever—what if he hadn’t recovered? What if, despite the strange powers of that stone in his belt, he had remained dead? 

Ichijou lifted a hand, his fingers tangling in Godai’s hair, suddenly feeling as though he needed to hold onto him, that he needed to keep touching him, or he would lose himself.

Godai broke the kiss, barely managing to whisper, “Bedroom” in a voice that was far huskier than usual, and Ichijou realized that he already _was_ , most definitely, lost. 

When they entered his bedroom, Ichijou was suddenly, absurdly glad that he’d opted all those years ago to get a full-sized bed, instead of the cheaper and more sensible twin bed. Back then, the thought of ever bringing anyone home never would have crossed his mind; instead, he reasoned that he rarely got to enjoy long hours of sleep, so when he _did_ sleep, he wanted to do so in a comfortable bed, large enough for him to sprawl his long limbs out however he chose.

And that still held true to this day, but sleep way the farthest thing from Ichijou’s mind at that moment. Especially when he watched Godai shrug off his flannel shirt, letting it drop to the floor, before he took a step closer to Ichijou, and his fingers moved up to fumbled with his necktie, fingertips brushing teasingly against his throat as he worked the knot loose, then gave it a slight tug until it slid from Ichijou’s collar.

Then Godai’s lips met his again, his fingers busying themselves with the buttons on Ichijou’s shirt, soft moans echoing in his throat when Godai’s fingers would occasionally brush against bare skin in his haste to get each button unfastened. He wanted to tell Godai that it was all right, they had all night, there was no rush, but he couldn’t, not when every touch felt so amazing and he only wanted _more_. 

When the last button was undone, Godai’s hands moved past the fabric of the shirt, fingers splaying across Ichijou’s chest, and he drank in Ichijou’s sounds of pleasure before his hands moved upward, working the shirt off Ichijou’s shoulders, feeling him shift slightly in an attempt to assist him. 

Godai could tell that even these simple touches were threatening to overwhelm Ichijou, and he drew back for a moment as Ichijou tossed the shirt aside. “Ok?” he asked, his voice soft. 

Ichijou’s face was flushed, and he couldn’t seem to find the words, so he simply gave Godai a thumbs-up. He didn’t expect Godai’s hands to gently wrap around his own, bringing it up so he could brush his lips across it, and the simple action sent a jolt of pleasure through Ichijou’s body. He couldn’t help but brush his thumb over the softness of Godai’s lips, swollen slightly from all of the kisses they’d exchanged, and he felt a soft puff of breath ghost over his skin.

God…was this normal? Or had he gone so long without another person’s touch that even the simplest thing made him feel as though his body were on fire?

Godai’s lips traveled along his neck, his teeth nipping teasingly at the skin, and Ichijou found himself abruptly sinking down onto the edge of the bed, increasingly desperate moans leaving his lips as Godai’s hand trailed along his chest, slowly moving downward. “Godai…”

Infuriatingly enough, Godai drew back again, and he coaxed Ichijou further up onto the bed until he was reclined back on his pillow. Godai paused for a moment, shucking his t-shirt, before grabbing the bag he’d dropped sometime earlier, withdrawing the small bottle of lube, before struggling to open the box of condoms and withdrawing one of the squares.

Then Godai was crawling up beside him, depositing the items beside the pillow, before he laid beside Ichijou. His fingers trailed down Ichijou’s chest, over his abdomen, hearing his breath hitch as Godai’s fingers reached his belt. He paused for several moments, and Ichijou was prepared to beg for him to continue, when Godai’s hands moved and began to slowly unfasten the belt. He then moved to the button on Ichijou’s slacks, unfastening it deftly, before drawing the zipper down slowly, and the barely-there touch against his shaft drew a surprisingly desperate whine from Ichijou’s lips.

Godai drew the slacks downward, no easy feat since Ichijou was squirming in an attempt to kick the garment off. When he finally removed them and tossed them aside, Godai simply took a moment to admire Ichijou, who had come so undone when Godai had barely done anything to him yet! His face flushed under Godai’s scrutiny, and it seemed to Godai that Ichijou’s cock stiffened even further behind the tight pair of black boxer briefs that was already straining against his erection.

“Godai…” Ichijou breathed.

Godai couldn’t help but smile as he laid beside Ichijou once again, but not before scooping up the bottle of lube. “You know, you _can_ call me by my first name,” he teased, letting his fingers just barely brush along Ichijou’s groin.

A full body shiver ran through Ichijou from the touch, a startled moan echoing in the room. “Godai..!”

That final garment came off, Godai’s fingertips tickling across Ichijou’s thigh as he drew closer, and then Ichijou was watching his shaft slip past Godai’s lips into the warmth of his mouth. It was all suddenly too much; his hands fisted around the sheets, his head falling back as he came, his voice sounding so loud in the small room, but he simply could not help himself. It was Godai, and it felt so wonderful, his body wouldn’t stop shaking as he rode out the waves of pleasure that threatened to drag him under.

His body felt even more sensitive, and everything somehow felt…dreamy, if he had to put a word to it. It still didn’t feel real that Godai was in his bed, licking his lips and smiling up at him, even as he uncapped the bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. The first swipe of a fingertip made his body tremble, both in fear and in anticipation. No…he didn’t feel afraid. Not of Godai. Thankfully, he seemed much more confident and sure of himself, more experienced than Ichijou was.

When the fingertip began to work its way into his body, Ichijou’s lips parted with a soft whimper.

“Ichijou-san? Still ok?” Godai murmured.

“Kaoru,” Ichijou gasped. At Godai’s confused look, he added, “Call me Kaoru.”

Ichijou watched the gamut of emotions run over Godai’s face; his cheeks flushing with pleasure, up to the look of absolute adoration that filled his eyes as he leaned in to claim Ichijou’s lips again, working his finger in a bit further. 

When they parted, Godai’s lips brushed against Ichijou’s earlobe, and he breathed, “Kaoru-san.”

That breathless whisper against his ear, combined with Godai’s finger slipping further into his body, twisting slightly as it worked to prepare him, made Ichijou draw Godai closer, pressing their lips together rather clumsily as he tried to express just how _happy_ it made him feel to hear his name come from Godai’s lips like that! As Godai’s finger continued to move, however, all he could manage was whimpering in pleasure as Godai took over the kiss, his tongue twining with Ichijou’s as he continued working him. Neither of them tired of kissing, of running hands over each other’s bodies, even as Godai eventually added a second finger, feeling Ichijou’s nails dig into his skin for just a moment, before he was pulling him closer, moaning and writhing in such a desperate manner, even as his hands fumbled with Godai’s belt, unfastening it and his jeans as quickly as he could manage. Godai didn’t break contact with Ichijou, even as he shifted enough so he could shove his jeans and boxers down, eventually kicking them off.

Eventually, Godai removed his fingers, and the look Ichijou gave him was one of such lust-addled confusion that Godai couldn’t help but smile as he brushed their lips together, fumbling for the condom he’d retrieved earlier. “I’m going to put it in now, Kaoru-san,” he murmured, tearing open the package and rolling the condom onto his shaft, pouring more lube onto his palm and spreading it along his length, seeing Ichijou’s eyes hungrily following every move he made.

Once he was prepared, Godai quickly pressed his lips to Ichijou’s, before shifting between his legs, the head of his shaft pressing lightly against Ichijou’s entrance, hearing his breath catch. Then he began to slowly ease himself inside, both of them moaning audibly. Godai seemed to know that Ichijou hadn’t done this in a long time—possibly not ever, he realized, given how extreme some of his reactions had been—and he took his time moving into him further, his hand stroking Ichijou’s hip.

Ichijou felt almost lightheaded with pleasure, reaching out to grasp Godai’s arms, his eyes squeezing shut as Godai moved further into him. He’d never guessed that anything could feel like this, as if he’d finally been reunited with a part of himself that he hadn’t realized he’d been missing until this very moment. His lips parted when Godai was fully seated inside him, and when he began to draw back, still moving so slowly and carefully, before pressing back into him, his eyes opened to see Godai’s gaze locked on him.

“Yusuke…”

Godai’s intake of breath was quite audible to Ichijou, a louder moan leaving his lips when Godai drew back and pushed into him, just a bit faster this time. “Y-Yusuke…”

Godai leaned down, their lips meeting desperately as he slid one arm around Ichijou, the other still on his hip as he set his pace, feeling Ichijou’s arms go around his back, drawing him closer and pulling him even deeper inside. He heard Ichijou’s desperate moans, felt him writhing beneath him, and his hand moved from Ichijou’s hip to his leg, shifting it slightly so he could push into him even deeper.

When Ichijou’s lips left his with a loud moan, Godai knew he’d found what he’d been seeking, and he continued to thrust into him, his fingers moving down to wrap around Ichijou’s shaft. He stroked him slowly at first, not wanting it to be over just yet, but as he continued to move, he began stroking Ichijou in time with his pace, hearing his voice growing louder, Godai’s name mixed in with the desperate moans. Finally, Ichijou came with one particularly loud cry, his body clenching so tightly around Godai that he followed him only moments later.

They both gasped for air, struggling to remember how to breathe normally, their bodies trembling as they held each other close, both feeling so utterly sated and content, that it took every ounce of Godai’s strength to withdraw from Ichijou, removing the condom and tying it off, before they fell asleep in one another’s arms.

Everything had changed, but at the same time, it was perfect, as if they’d both finally come home without realizing they’d been gone. 

Neither of them could remember the last time they’d slept so soundly.

*

The next morning, when Ichijou opened his eyes, it took him a moment to realize that it was, indeed, the next morning. He grabbed his phone, not having remembered plugging it in to charge on the nightstand, thankful that no one had tried to call with any emergencies. He’d been so engrossed with Godai that he doubted he would have even heard the phone ring.

Godai…

He glanced at the other side of his bed, but there was no Godai there, only rumpled covers, and Ichijou felt a slight twinge in his chest. Had Godai just…gotten up and left? It was possible…didn’t he have to do prep at the restaurant before it opened? He had his responsibilities, and Ichijou had his own, but he’d foolishly had thought that they could wake up next to one another.

A soft sigh left Ichijou’s lips as he tossed back the covers and got out of bed, retrieving his robe from the closet. Godai had been so gentle with him, but even so, he could feel a few twinges in his lower body.

He was so lost in thought that he was completely unprepared for what awaited him in the kitchen.

Ichijou paused in the doorway, blinking, wondering if he was dreaming. Godai was at the stove, cooking something that smelled amazing, but he was also wearing a short, frilly pink apron, and Ichijou definitely did not own anything like that.

When Godai turned, Ichijou saw “KISS THE COOK” written boldly across the front of the apron, and he couldn't hide his smile. 

“Huh? What?” Godai asked, glancing down at the apron. “You didn’t have an apron, so I ran down to the conbini to get a cheap one. And some stuff to make breakfast. You can’t go to work on an empty stomach, right?”

Ichijou normally did exactly that, but he didn’t need to point it out. He suspected that Godai had figured that little fact out on his own, given the sad state of his refrigerator’s contents.

Then Godai was in front of him, giving him a quick, yet lingering, kiss, before he went back to his task. “You might have enough time to shower before this is done.”

God, it felt so comfortable, as if they’d been together for years. “Did you take one yet?”

“Hmm? No, I just threw my clothes back on to go shopping. Why?”

Ichijou wrapped his arms around Godai’s waist from behind. “Maybe we can share one after we eat.”

Ichijou gave him such a long, passionate kiss after he finished speaking, that Godai nearly didn’t move the pan off the flame in time.

**Author's Note:**

> Godai in a frilly pink apron, though. :3


End file.
